Electronic components, such as integrated circuits are becoming more and more common in various devices. Under certain circumstances, it is important for the integrated circuit substrate to have various qualities or attributes. Often certain qualities are balanced against other qualities. It is sometimes important for the substrate to have low thermal conductivity, low mass, low cost, low dielectric constant, high strength, etc. Depending upon the application, some of these qualities may be less important than others and the design team makes trade-offs to maximize the desired qualities with the minimum weaknesses and costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for materials that can be used for integrated circuit substrates that meet the different electrical and physical requirements of current electronics.